


Sorrow

by Sys



Series: Food & Drink related one shots [5]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: I've decided to write a little series of food & drink related one shots for various fandoms. This is one of them. :)





	Sorrow

He hears glasses clinking together and looks up from the damned report that won’t write itself. She doesn’t say anything. But she’s holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. It’s too late at night for bribes and favours, and that usually works the other way round. But there’s something in her eyes that stops him from telling her that it’s late and she should go home. 

Didn’t she go home? He seems to recall her talking to Spence on the way out. Yes, definitely. He’s watched Spence put an arm round her shoulder. So why is she back? And if she needs anything, why won’t she tell him?

For a while she regards him, but then seems to reach a decision, going by that slight headshake. “I should let you get on with that. When you’re done... I’ll be in my office.”

“Are you all right, Grace?”

That’s one of the saddest smiles he’s ever seen. 

But she doesn’t reply. Just buggers off to her office and sits over paperwork of her own. He considers knocking on the glass. Considers, also, to pick up the phone and just call her. Tell her that he can postpone his work if she wants to talk. Not that he wants to listen. But there are things you do for your friends, even if they’re complicated. Even if you’d rather do something else. 

It might help though, to give her time. She does that at times. Brew him a cup of tea and wait. Well, that’s when they’re not shouting loudly enough to scare the rest of the team.

He continues his report, but he can’t help glancing up and into her office. Can’t help wondering. And then it hits him. It’s the date. No wonder he’s been feeling off all day. But trust Grace to figure out why she’s feeling bad. And with a sound psychological background, choose to the same thing everybody else does when they are sad. Drown it in alcohol. Because what else can you do? 

They shouldn’t get drunk at the office. He’d better take her home. Do up the couch, offer her his bed. It’s what friends are for.

“Let’s take this home.” 

She takes a moment, looking up. So this isn’t the first drink she’s had tonight. All the more reason to take her home. Make sure she’ll sleep it off in private. Grace still has a reputation to lose. And while Spence would understand, he’s not sure Stella and Felix would. They never met Mel. So they don’t know what it was like...

Back at his place they take care of the bottle. And another two of his. It’s only after, when he’s showed her to his room and checked that she’s got everything she needs, that she shakes her head.

“Don’t go.”

So he doesn’t. It’ll be awkward in the morning. He’s well aware of that. But they’ll manage, they always do. And just for now, it doesn’t seem so bad to hold her.


End file.
